


A Good Day To Die

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [25]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Birthday Surprises

**Sherwood Forest. Robin & Marian’s Clearing. Almost Midnight.**  
 _(Robin & Marian sit watching each other. The only noise to be heard is the sound of the campfire as it crackles. Marian’s head is bowed slightly as she awaits Robin’s reaction to the fact that Gisborne now knows about her alter ego - the Nightwatchman.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Calmly:)_ “I asked you not to do anything without me.”  
 **Marian:** “I know, but people were starving, Robin. I couldn’t just-”  
 **Robin:** _(Cutting in:)_ “He could have killed you, Marian! Did you even stop to consider what would have happened if he had?”  
 **Marian:** _(Frowns at this odd statement:)_ “Well, you would’ve gone on and continue to fight for-”  
 **Robin:** “And what good would that do? _(Marian gives him a confused look:)_ The only reason I’m capable of doing any of this, the one thing that drives me to ‘go on’ as you say is the chance of us finally being together.”  
 **Marian:** “But we are together. Here and now, fighting side by side for England and King Richard.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I want you to come back to the camp and stay with me. It’s too dangerous for you to be at the castle now.”  
 **Marian:** “Gisborne burned the mask and he’s hidden the truth from the Sheriff.”  
 **Robin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “For now. _(At Marian’s look:)_ He risks too much by defying the Sheriff. You must know what he expects from you now. Gisborne’s tongue will not hold forever.”  
 **Marian:** “I can handle him.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sourly:)_ “That’s what I’m afraid of.”  
 _(There is silence as Robin stares into the flames. Marian watches him then asks quietly:)  
_ **Marian:** “Do you not trust me?”  
 **Robin:** “Marian…”  
 **Marian:** “It’s a simple question, Robin. Do you trust me?”  
 **Robin:** _(Honestly:)_ “With my life. But I will never trust Gisborne with yours.”  
 **Marian:** “Robin, I would tell you if I couldn’t handle the situation. With Prince John in Nottingham you need all the eyes and ears you can get on your side. I believe for as long as they can, both Gisborne and Allan will protect me. _(Robin sighs, not convinced, but nods nonetheless.)_ I am yours, Robin, you know that. Remember our plan?”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles despite himself:)_ “Yeah, I do. Just promise me that if you ever feel unsafe you’ll let me know and I will come for you.”  
 **Marian:** “I promise. _(Getting to her feet and crossing over to Robin:)_ Now, I do believe it’s past midnight, which makes it someone’s birthday.”  
 **Robin:** _(Teasingly:)_ “I thought you’d forgotten. _(A little sullenly:)_ Everyone else has.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, I am not everyone else. _(She reaches into her cloak and fishes out something from a chain around her neck and shows Robin:)_ Or have _you_ forgotten?”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles brightly as he sees the engagement ring:)_ “Never. _(Cheekily:)_ So, er… do you have a present for me?”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles, raising her eyebrow:)_ “What does one buy someone who has everything?”  
 **Robin:** “Oh, I can think of something.”  
 **Marian:** _(Pulling on the ties to her cloak, letting it fall silently to pool at her feet:)_ I had a feeling you might.“  
 **Robin:** _(Smiling as he takes in Marian’s naked beauty:)_ "Great minds think alike.”  
 **Marian:** _(Saucily:)_ “Indeed.”  
 _(Robin gets to his feet and quickly takes Marian into his arms and kisses her deeply.)_  
 **Robin:** _(As they briefly part:)_ “Marian, you are a gift to me.”  
 **Marian:** _(Bringing her fingers to his lips:)_ “Shhh. Happy Birthday, my love.”  
 _(Marian hungrily resumes the kiss as they slowly sink towards the forest floor.)_

**Bonchurch. Interior. Night.**   
_(Clarke stands at the window of her room staring at the moon unable to sleep. Ever since her grandmother, Queen Eleanor, revealed her identity to the many nobles gathered at the castle, Clarke has been unable to sleep in the same place on consecutive nights. Despite Robin’s assurances that he and the gang will keep her safe, Clarke refuses to put their lives at risk. And so, tonight she finds herself staying at Bonchurch at Isabella’s behest. Having repaired their relationship after the Commander’s betrayal, Clarke once again counts Isabella as a trusted ally. However, it was only after Isabella’s assurance that her brother would be spending the night in the castle and not at Locksley Manor that she agreed to spend the night. Although the quiet does nothing to ease the flow of thoughts running through her mind, Clarke does appreciate the time spent alone. For the first time in a long time, the Princess is once again being actively hunted by her uncle, Prince John. Her aversion to simply staying in camp with the outlaws stems from the last time she was hunted. Previously, she was protected and taught how to fight and survive by her palace guards until one by one they were killed in their attempts to save her. The last man to die for her had been Darius, a mountain of a man and brother to Legrand who himself died protecting her grandmother. And so, rather than risk the lives of Robin and his gang, Clarke bears the burden of her own safety alone. Conceding that she will sleep no longer this night, Clarke gathers her belongings and heads towards the staircase.)_   
****

**Bonchurch. Exterior.**  
 _(The front door opens and Clarke exits the house, pulling the door closed silently behind her. Stepping off the porch she settles her bag over her shoulder and makes a decision on which direction to head. Suddenly she is grabbed from behind and a sword held at her throat. A dark, sinister man pulls her closely to him.)_  
 **Roan:** _(In a low drawl:)_ “Hello, Princess.”

**Nettlestone. Morning.  
** _(Much runs into the village, his cloak flying behind him, leading Robin, Little John, Djaq and Will to a large barn, all with their weapons, but swords sheathed. A peasant woman leads a girl out of their way. Much opens the door wide and Robin runs inside.)  
_ ****

**Barn. Interior.**   
**Robin:** “What is this?”   
**Much:** _(Proudly points to the pig with his sword.)_ “The girl is a pig, the pig is your present… _(Robin smiles, realising the ruse.)_ … this is a party… _(Robin glances back at Djaq and shakes his head, surprised and pleased.)_ Happy birthday!” _(Little John, Will and Djaq cheer.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Happy birthday.” _(Little John hugs Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** “But why here? Why not in the forest?” _(Djaq hugs him.)  
_ **Much:** “Oh, there’s gratitude for you. _(Much walks over to Robin and slaps his shoulder playfully.)_ ‘Cause it’s a surprise!”   
**Robin:** _(Eyes widen:)_ “Oh, Much.” _(Through the cracks in the door, Robin can see mercenaries gathering in front of the barn.)_   
****

**Exterior.  
** _(Archers gather at the fence in front of the barn. Ellingham turns to face the doors.)  
_ ****

**Interior.  
** _(Robin goes to the door to peer through the cracks.)  
_ **Ellingham:** “Happy birthday, Robin Hood!”   
**Much:** “Who’s that?”   
**Robin:** “That’s Ellingham.”   
**Ellingham:** “The Sheriff sends his best!”   
**Robin:** “The leader of the Sheriff ’s mercenaries?”   
**Ellingham:** “Not to mention, his best men.”   
_(Holds out his arms. The mercenaries within earshot cheer.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Turns around and glares at Much.)_ “Much!”   
**Much:** _(Holds his arms out. Indignantly:)_ “Sorry!”   
_(Robin lowers his eyes, thinking. A hunting horn sounds, men shout orders, and a drum begins to beat slowly. Much and Little John slowly turn their heads towards the door. Will comes down the ladder. Little John sighs.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Calmly.)_ “Barricade the door.”   
_(Much, Little John and Will rush forward.)  
_ **Djaq:** “No, wait! I’ve got this. _(Runs towards the pig. Djaq puts the hogshead near Robin’s feet.)_ I’m sorry, Robin. This was meant for your birthday.”   
_(Djaq stuffs a small wrapped package with a string attached into the hogshead. Outside, the mercenaries start to advance on the barn doors. Much, Will, open the door. Djaq lights the fuse. Little John lifts the bar off the door. Djaq picks up the hogshead and steps towards the door. Will and Much open them and Djaq launches the hogshead out with a shriek. It lands in the dirt several yards from the barn. The mercenaries stop and go quiet as they stare at the hogs head. Will and Much close the doors.)_   
**Ellingham:** “What’s that? A pig?”   
_(There is a moment of silence, then the head explodes with a tremendous blast which shakes the ground. Little John, who had put his back to the door, is jolted forward. The mercenaries all run back.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Steps towards Djaq. Sternly:)_ “Black powder, Djaq? _(Djaq nods happily.)_ I thought I told you I never wanted to see that again!”   
**Djaq:** _(Shrugs.)_ “I disobeyed you.”   
**Robin:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Good. _(Little John chuckles.)_ Have you got any more?”   
**Djaq:** “None.”   
_(Robin is a bit disappointed as that option is gone. He strides to the door.)  
_ **Robin:** “There’s more where that came from, Ellingham! _(to the gang)_ Well, that should buy us some time.” 

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian is stitching, sitting by the fire, talking with Isabella.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Well I won’t pretend I’m not glad about it.”  
 **Marian:** “The Nightwatchman did a lot of good for many people, including you.”  
 **Isabella:** “The Nightwatchman almost got you killed on regular occasions. Besides, you don’t need a mask to fight, you just need to be smarter about the battles you choose.”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Smarter? Like you, I suppose?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Raising an eyebrow, smiling:)_ “Absolutely.”  
 _(They share a laugh as there is a knock on the door.)  
_ **Marian:** “Come in.”  
 _(Gisborne enters and smiles slightly at the sight of her. Marian smiles. He turns to acknowledge his sister, who gives him a knowing smirk.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Today is the fourteenth of October, Robin Hood’s birthday.”  
 **Marian:** _(Absently:)_ “It is. _(Isabella coughs meaningfully, Marian glances at her, then realises what she’s said. Suddenly a bit panicked:)_ It is?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Stares at Marian, conscious of her reaction.)_ “Marian… _(Sits on the bed.)_ Apart from your escapades as the Nightwatchman, is there anything else that you’d like to tell me?”  
 **Marian:** _(Glances down at her stitching and shakes her head.)_ “No.”   
_(Gisborne stares at her a moment longer.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Oh come on Guy, she was betrothed to the man. _(Dripping with sarcasm:)_ We women are capable of remembering dates, you know.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Glares at his sister:)_ “Good. _(Stands.)_ “Right, well, I came to tell you that I’m going away.” 

**Marian:** “Away? Where?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I cannot say. But when I return, things will be different. Better. For me. Better for us.”  
 **Marian:** _(Stands.)_ “Guy, what’s going on?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian, I will not be here to supervise you. I must have your assurance that the Nightwatchman is finished.”  
 **Marian:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Yes, yes, but where are you going?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian… do I have your word?”  
 **Marian:** _(Stares, sighs.)_ “You have my word.”  
 _(Gisborne leaves.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Resignedly:)_ “I think I know where he’s going. _(Marian turns to look at her, sighs:)_ Sit down and I’ll tell you what I overheard the Prince asking Vaisey to do. _(Marian slowly walks back to her chair and sits, leaning forward staring earnestly at Isabella.)_ I haven’t even told Clarke this…” 

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Allan, a knapsack slung over his shoulder, walks from the town through the gate. Marian is at the top of the side steps, watching what’s happening in the courtyard. Allan puts the bag in the coach, which has iron sides, a wire mesh roof, and is lined with furs. He notices Marian’s questioning face “What’s going on?” and sighs.)  
_ **Allan:** _(to a soldier:)_ “Keep an eye on that bag, yeah?” ( _Goes over to Marian. The Sheriff and Gisborne have watched Allan’s approach from the cloister.)_   
**Sheriff:** “Your boy’s ready?”   
**Gisborne:** “Looks like it.”   
**Sheriff:** “He knows where we’re going?”   
**Gisborne:** “I told him Portsmouth, that’s it.”   
**Sheriff:** “Good.” _(Turns and walks towards the main doors.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “My lord, the mercenaries, are you sure we shouldn’t bring them?”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, with any luck, by now they’ll be celebrating Hood’s birthday. _(Chuckles.)_ No. We’ll do this alone… quietly.”   
_(Turns to go inside. Gisborne glances at the coach and follows.)_   
****

**North exterior corridor, at the top of the side steps.  
Marian: **“Well, have they told you why?”   
**Allan:** “We’re going to Portsmouth. That’s all I know, Marian, all right? And you didn’t get that from me, either.”   
**Marian:** “Yes but, you know what this means?“   
**Allan:** "No.”   
**Marian:** “The King. They must be expecting the King to land in Portsmouth.”   
**Allan:** “It could mean anything for all I know.”   
**Marian:** “That’s not good enough, Allan! Now what if it is the King? _(Allan leans back.)_ You know full well what they’ll do to him when he arrives.”   
**Allan:** “Well, it’s not my call, is it? Look, I’m just the whipping boy around here. _(Marian scoffs.)_ The packing boy.”   
**Marian:** “Look, if you go along with treason, then you are committing treason. _(Allan leaves down the corridor. Marian turns around.)_ What’s happened to you?”   
**Allan:** _(Turns around to face her.)_ “I’ve learned which side my bread’s buttered on.” _(Turns and leaves. Marian shakes her head and sighs, then turns to go the other way.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Marian gallops on a horse towards the camp.)_  
 **Marian:** “Robin!”   
****

**Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Marian runs down to the closed-up camp and pulls the lever to open the large trap door with a smile of expectation.)  
_ **Marian:** “Robin? _(Steps inside.)_ Where are you? _(She looks around, realises nobody’s there and that she’s on her own.)_ I need to stop the Sheriff.”   
_(Marian runs out of the camp leaving the trap door open.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(The Sheriff follows a soldier carrying a chest to the coach.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Come along, get a move on, you blithering oaf! I haven’t got all day! Gently! _(The soldier puts the box in the coach.)_ Move! _(The soldier leaves.)_ Tanning cream, bottles of. Ah! _(The Sheriff sees the mercenary Messenger on a horse enter through the gate.)_ Ah. News from Nettlestone? Nice? _(The Messenger dismounts and walks towards the Sheriff.)_ Nasty? Both?” _(Chuckles.)_  
 **Messenger:** “Small problem.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. War room.  
** _(The doors open and the Sheriff storms in.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Exploding fire? What do you mean, exploding fire?”  
 _(Gisborne and the Messenger follow him in.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Black powder.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Quietly:)_ “Yes, I know what it is.”  
 **Messenger:** “We want permission to burn down the barn. _(The Sheriff quickly turns to the Messenger.)_ They’ll be toast.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Are you deaf? I told you, _[advancing to the Messenger:]_ I want Robin Hood’s pretty little face on his pretty little head attached to his pretty little body on a pretty big spike outside my _[rising on tiptoes to be in the Messenger’s face:]_ castle!”  
 **Messenger:** “Then what do we do? He’s got food in there for a week.”  
 **Sheriff:** “I don’t care what you do! I don’t care how long it takes! Bring me Hood’s body on a spike!”   
_(The Messenger nods and leaves.)_


	2. Rash Decisions

**Nettlestone. Barn. Interior.  
** _(Much brings over a water bucket and places it next to another near Robin, who is leaning on a post, thumb at this mouth again, thinking. The drums are beating slowly and steadily outside. Little John takes some thin poles off a rack and brings them over to Will. Robin turns, watching Little John as he passes him, and leans on the post with his arms folded. Djaq and Will are sitting side by side making arrows from the wood Little John has found. Djaq is wrapping twine around a feather at its tail; Will is sharpening a tip with his hand axe and has two feathers clamped in his teeth, sticking out of his mouth. Much watches them work for a moment, then glances at the door. He takes a deep breath, making a decision.)  
_ **Much:** “Right. _(Takes off his coat.)_ John, Will, Djaq, everyone. _(They all look up him, uninterested.)_ Get ready to run.” _(Will gradually stops sharpening the arrow. Much drops his coat behind him and unbuckles his sword belt.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Much, what are you doing?”  
 **Much:** “I’m the one who got us into this situation. I’ll be the one who’ll get us out of it. I’m gonna take a chance. I’ll go out the front… _(points to the door with his sword still in its sheath)_ … I’ll pretend to negotiate. _(Robin glances down, trying not to smile.)_ I’ll distract them. You make good your escape. _(Drops his sword and reaches for his tag. Little John looks up at Much.)_ If I die… _(pulls the tag off over his head and hands it to Robin)_ … remember me fondly.”  
 **Robin:** _(Takes the tag. Quietly:)_ “Much…”  
 **Little John:** “Stop!”  
 _(Much goes to the door and Little John runs after him.)_  
 **Robin:** “… what are you doing?” _(Much lifts the bar off the door.)_  
 **Much:** _(Tossing it to Little John:)_ “Hup!” _(Little John instinctively catches the bar. Much opens the door and steps out, arms outstretched.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
Much: **“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot! I’m unarmed! I’m here to surrender… and negotiate!” _(Three arrows hit the door around his head. Much scrambles and falls back inside as the mercenaries all laugh heartily.)_  
 ****

**Interior.  
** _(Little John pulls the door closed and bars it. Robin, still leaning on the post and not looking at Much, calmly holds Much’s tag out in front of him. Much jumps to his feet and walks past Robin, nodding and grabbing the tag as he passes without a glance.)  
_ **Much:** “Thank you. _(Much continues past Djaq and Will, now standing. Will still has the feathers comically poking out of his mouth. Muttering:)_ Horrible people. Revolting.” _(Turns around and adjusts his tag round his neck. Djaq and Will exchange glances. Much lets out his breath with a quick “whoo.” Little John sighs quickly. Robin looks from Little John to Much. Djaq and Will sit down and resume their work.)_

**Bonchurch. Morning**  
 _(Isabella has arrived back at Bonchurch to check on Clarke only to discover that the Princess has disappeared.)  
_ **Isabella:** “What do you mean she’s gone?”  
 **Gladstone:** “Just that, Milady. She was here when I checked in on her last night and the kitchen staff never saw her leave.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Frustratedly:)_ “Of all the… My brother is leaving for the coast! She would have been able to stay at the Manor undisturbed for months!”  
 **Gladstone:** “Yes, Milady.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Sighs, relaxes slightly:)_ “Sorry, Gladstone, I know this wasn’t your fault. But where the hell could she have gone to?”  
 ****

**Nottingham Toll House.  
** _(Clarke, now tied and gagged is being lead down a dirt road by her kidnapper, Roan. They approach a toll house which is guarded by three soldiers. Quickly grabbing Clarke and pulling her off the road, they lay in the bushes.)  
_ **Roan:** _(Softly:)_ “Quiet. _(Pulling her up to a sitting position, his knife at her throat. Glancing at the guards:)_ Now I’m supposed to hand you over to Prince John’s guards over there. But I’ve had a better offer. _(Looking at Clarke:)_ Come on, we’ll backtrack and go around.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Takes a deep breath and screams through her gag:)_ “AHHHH!”  
 _(The guards all look towards the noise and draw their swords, headed in straight for them.)  
_ **Roan:** _(Coldly:)_ “Their deaths are on you. _(Roan pulls a hemp back over Clarke’s head and pulls her to her feet. Leading Clarke by her restraints, he puts his free hand in the air to show the guards he means them no harm.)_ Easy, I don’t want any trouble.”  
 **Guard 1:** _(To his fellow guards:)_ “He’s one of those savages. _(The others come in closer, weapons drawn. To Roan, pointing his sword towards Clarke:)_ Is that her?”  
 _(Guard 1 slowly approaches, his sword pointed at Roan who does not make a move. The guard reaches for and removes Clarke’s hood.)_  
 **Roan:** “I told you, I don’t want trouble.”  
 **Guard 1:** _(To his men:)_ “Yeah, thats her, that’s the Princess. _(To Roan:)_ We’ll take her from here.”  
 **Roan:** “I can’t let you do that.”  
 _(Roan drops Clarke’s restraints and she sprints away in the opposite direction.)_  
 **Guard 1:** “Eh? What do you think you’re doing?!”  
 **Guard 2:** “I’ll get her, you kill him.”  
 _(The guard chases after Clarke as the other two attack Roan. The fight is over in seconds as Roan slays each guard in turn. In the distance, just as Guard 2 is about to catch up to Clarke, Roan draws his bow and lets an arrow fly. The arrow hits its target, piercing the guard in the back through the heart. The guards momentum carries him forward enough to knock Clarke to the ground. As Roan approaches, Clarke notices a dagger laying on the ground and discreetly palms it.)  
_ **Roan:** “It didn’t have to be this way.”  
 _(Roan rolls the dead guard off Clarke and as he reaches for her, Clarke stabs Roan in the stomach. Her second strike is blocked and Roan brings his own knife to her throat.)_  
 **Clarke:** “If you were going to kill me you’d’ve done it already.”  
 **Roan:** _(Glaring at her, icily:)_ “There’s still time.”  
 _(Roan pulls Clarke along behind him once again through the toll house.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Allan heads with his bag past the cloister to a stockpile of barrels and baskets under the north corridor. He’s been busy with his tasks and is also not aware of Prince John’s announcement. A tarpaulin has been set up over it, between the cloister and the tree. Marian catches him up from the stables.)  
_ **Marian:** “Allan… _(Allan turns around to face her.)_ I can’t find Robin.”   
**Allan:** “I wouldn’t worry about it. This trip’s just me, Giz and the Sheriff. Serious. No soldiers, no mercenaries. I don’t think it’s the King, Marian.”   
_(Allan turns back to the barrels stored under the tarpaulin. Marian follows.)_   
**Marian:** “Yes, well, I do. I’m going to stop it.”   
**Allan:** “How?”   
**Marian:** “I don’t know. I’ll kill the Sheriff if I have to.”   
**Allan:** “What? _(Looks to see if she was overhead, then steps to her.)_ Hey… have you forgotten what happens if the Sheriff dies?”   
**Marian:** “No. Prince John’s armies will raze Nottingham to the ground.”   
**Allan:** “Yeah, so leave it!”   
_(Turns and heads for the storeroom under the north corridor.)  
_ **Marian:** “Yes, but if the King is in the south, then that’s where Prince John’s men will be. _(Follows Allan.)_ Nottingham will be safe.”   
**Allan:** _(Chuckles.)_ “That’s a lot of assumptions there.”   
_(Stuffs a loaf of bread into his bag, then looks for more.)_   
**Marian:** “Well Prince John is here and his soldiers aren’t so what does that tell you? And if I prevent the Sheriff from killing the King, then that’s the King back on the throne. _(Allan stuffs another loaf into his bag.)_ That’s the end of Prince John, the end of the Black Knights and the end of their threats.”   
**Allan:** _(Steps to Marian.)_ “So you want to save England single handedly?”   
**Marian:** _(Panicked, loudly:)_ “No, but I can’t find Robin! _(Allan looks around for any soldiers.)_ Look, Gisborne and the Sheriff are ready to leave now. There’s no time for this! Would you please help me?!”   
**Allan:** “Sorry, you’re out of your depth.” _(Turns back into the store room.)_   
**Marian:** “No, I’m sorry. _(Allan turns back around to face her and Marian punches his jaw. Allan falls backward, dazed, then unconscious.)_ You underestimate me.” _(Marian takes Allan’s sword belt, goes to the door and checks to see if the way is clear.)_  
 ****

**East exterior corridor.  
** _(Soldiers walk into the castle. Gisborne comes up the steps, looking for Allan.)_   
**Gisborne:** _(Looks down the corridor.)_ “Allan!”   
_(Gisborne walks briskly down the corridor past Marian, who is pressed into a shadowy corner. Marian watches him go, then draws the sword, heading for the main doors.)_

**War room.  
** _(The Sheriff has a silver goblet in his left hand and a polished matching pitcher in his right. He is pacing by the round map, practicing a speech.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “My lords! Wonderful news… My lords! _(Swings the pitcher up and sets it on the map. Whispers:)_ Glorious news! _(Drains the goblet and sets it down, then goes over to the fireplace and turns around.)_ We… _(arms outstretched)_ … the Black Knights, stand on the verge of greatness. _(Crosses his fists over his chest and chuckles. The door opens a bit and Marian pokes her head through. The Sheriff walks back to the map table.)_ We did not wait… for Mohammed to come to the mountain, no. _(Marian, hand on the hilt, enters behind the Sheriff and raises the sword.)_ We took the mountain… to Mohammed! We did not wait… for the King to land… _(Marian raises the sword behind her to stab the Sheriff, but he sees movement in the polished silver pitcher and the sword coming at him and he ducks, turning around and grabbing her arm. He deftly spins her around and pins her onto the map table, holding the sword across her throat.)_ Mistake, missy. Big mistake.”   
_(Marian glares at him defiantly even in her compromised state.)_

**Nettlestone. Barn. Interior.  
** _(Robin cautiously peeks out between the doors.)  
_ ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Horses gallop by Ellingham as he takes a drink of water from a flask. Another group talk amongst themselves. Ellingham sees Robin peeking and hands his Bask to another.)  
_ ****

**Interior.  
** _(Robin realises Ellingham has noticed him and chuckles slightly in anticipation.)  
_ ****

**Exterior.  
Ellingham: **“Oh, we’ve got time, Hood! All the time in the world!”   
****

**Interior.  
Robin: **“Us too! Would you like some more roast hog while you’re waiting?!”   
**Djaq:** “I don’t understand. What kind of soldiers are these? They’re not doing anything!” _(Much crosses by Djaq, swinging his sword.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Taking a few steps forward:)_ “They’re mercenaries. They fight for money. _(Spins the knife in his hand.)_ Not passion.” _(Replaces his knife.)  
_ **Much:** “I thought they were Lexa’s men?”  
 **Robin:** “They are. But the only way the Sheriff is able to command them is with money.”  
 **Little John:** "That is why they do not want to fight and die.”   
**Will:** “So, what, you think they’re just gonna wait?”   
**Robin:** “Yep! Looks like it. And we can’t escape from here. They’re just gonna wait until we come out.” _(Looks at the gang.)  
_ **Much:** _(Puts his sword behind his shoulder.)_ “And then kill us. Not even a conversation.”   
**Robin:** _(Somberly:)_ “Lads… I’ve got a proposal. If they don’t come to us, we go to them.”   
**Little John:** “When?”   
**Robin:** “First light.”   
**Will:** “There’s too many.”   
**Djaq:** “We’ll die.”   
**Much:** “It’s suicide!”   
**Little John:** “A good day to die.”   
_(Robin looks pointedly at Little John, then turns away as Much protests.)_   
**Much:** “Will you just shut up? _(to Robin:)_ Why does he always say that? _(to Little John:)_ Don’t even know what it means!”   
**Robin:** “We’ll almost certainly die. _(Much looks at Robin in astonishment.)_ But at least we’ll die fighting.”   
**Will:** _(Stands up.)_ “Yeah. I’m in.”   
**Djaq:** “Me too.”   
**Little John:** “Yes.”   
_(They all look at Much.)  
_ **Much:** “And me.”   
**Robin:** “Good. _(Plods slightly.)_ Good.” _(Everyone looks at Robin.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Brightly:)_ “Then tonight is a Kalila and Dimna night.”   
**Will:** “What?”   
**Djaq:** _(Smiling slyly:)_ “You don’t have Kalila and Dimna?”   
**Much:** _(Unamused:)_ “Surprisingly not.”   
**Djaq:** _(Sits. A bit excitedly:)_ “Kalila and Dimna night you remember for your whole life. _(Robin eyes the others, looking for their reactions as Djaq explains.)_ You must speak only the truth. You must ask all your questions, share all your dreams, confess all your secrets.”   
**Much:** “It’s just talking.”   
**Djaq:** “Yes. But it’s real talking. And if you’re too boring, someone shouts "Kalila” and you lose your turn. _(Robin turns his head, not looking very happy about this idea. to Much:)_ You start.“   
**Much:** _(Protesting:)_ "Oh, no!”   
**Djaq:** “You can just talk. You like talking.”   
**Much:** “Well, I know I do, but… well, not like this.”   
**Djaq:** “Fine. Then I’ll start.” 

**Nottingham Castle. War room.  
** _(Gisborne storms in and stops in surprise upon seeing Marian sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind it. The Sheriff is sitting in a chair near the door, behind Gisborne.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You missed all the fun, Gisborne. _(Allan enters behind Gisborne and the sentries close the door.)_ Your leper friend tried to kill me.”   
_(Gisborne glares at Marian, who looks down, ashamed of betraying his trust.)_ **  
Gisborne:** _(Points to Allan.)_ “Did you know about this?”   
**Allan:** “I didn’t know anything.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Stands.)_ “Why would he know anything about this?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Looking at Marian:)_ “She knocked him out and took his sword.”   
**Sheriff:** _(In disbelief:)_ “What?”   
**Allan:** “Well, I wasn’t expecting it, was I? Or it wouldn’t have happened. _(Marian looks up at him, eyes wide.)_ Yeah, she’s good, b’ I’m better, though.”   
_(Marian cringes. The Sheriff slowly turns his head to Allan, then steps towards him. Allan knows now he misspoke. He shifts his feet as the Sheriff circles to his side. Allan swallows hard.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “ ‘She’s good but I’m better.’ That means you knew… _(looks at Marian…)_ she was capable of this. 

_(Marian looks fearfully at the Sheriff, who steps over to Gisborne, looking at his calm face.)_ You knew, too, didn’t you?”   
**Gisborne:** “My lord, please, I can explain.”   
**Sheriff:** “Well, you better had explain. Because she _(walks to the fireplace.)_ just made an attempt on my life!”   
**Gisborne:** _(Faces the Sheriff, then looks down, shaking his head.)_ “I recently discovered that Marian… was the Nightwatchman.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Looks at Gisborne in utter and speechless disbelief. Quietly:)_ “What? _(Marian looks at Gisborne, then cringes again as the Sheriff shouts.)_ And you didn’t tell me?!”   
**Gisborne:** “I believed Marian’s days as the Nightwatchman were over! I believed I had dealt with it!”   
**Sheriff:** _(Stepping to the table:)_ “By tricking me?! By faking her escape?! _(Turns to Gisborne.)_ Who was it who ran away?”  
 _(Gisborne turns away. The Sheriff looks at Allan.)  
_ **Allan:** “Look, I was just following orders, all right?”   
**Gisborne:** “Yeah, I gave the order.”   
**Sheriff:** “Why?” _(Goes behind Marian.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Because I thought Marian’s charitable instincts were misguided! I did not think they merited hanging.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, how very noble of you, dear boy. Although I can’t help thinking that maybe you wanted a little something in return. Huh? A display of gratitude? _(Gisborne turns his head away in exasperation. to Marian:)_ Oh, the Nightwatchman. _(Solidly taps her shoulder repeatedly.)_ I’m impressed.”   
**Marian:** “Get off me.”   
**Sheriff:** “So now you have a choice Gisborne - kill her now or she comes with us?”   
**Gisborne:** “To kill the King?” _  
_ **Sheriff:** “Oh, yes. _(Draws his dagger and offers it to Gisborne.)_ Choose. _(Gisborne looks apprehensively at the Sheriff then lowers his head.)_ Guards! _(The doors open and the sentries enter.)_ Pack a trunk for Lady Marian! _(The guards nods and close the doors.)_ She’s coming with us. Oh, oh, look. Look, the look. Hm? So eloquent. ‘Oh, Guy, what’s going to happen?’ _(Marian lowers her head and stares at the Sheriff.)_ Well, we just don’t know, do we, missy?” 


	3. Coaches & Carriages

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Two soldiers escort Marian by her arms to the coach. Isabella, watching from an alcove, makes eye contact with Marian who simply shakes her head. Isabella turns and heads towards the main doors to head them off. The Sheriff follows, putting on his gloves. Allan stops Gisborne at the top of the steps.)  
_ **Allan:** “Listen, Guy, Guy. _(Gisborne stops.)_ Are we really killing the King?”   
**Gisborne:** “Part of the inner sanctum now, Allan. You should be honoured.”   
_(Gisborne goes down the steps. Allan follows.)  
_ **Allan:** “No, no. I am. I am. It’s just…” _(sighs)  
_ **Gisborne:** “This is the ultimate mission and carries with it the ultimate prize. _(Turns around, reaching the coach.)_ Absolute power.”   
**Allan:** “Well, yeah, for you and the Sheriff.”   
**Gisborne:** “And you. Allan, your loyalty will be rewarded in land and title, I’ll see to that.”   
**Allan:** “Really?”   
**Gisborne:** “Really.”   
**Allan:** “What, you mean… you mean like a lordship or something?”   
_(Gisborne raises his eyebrows and turns to the coach. Allan ponders the possibility. Gisborne nods his head towards the coach and Allan gets in. Isabella races towards the doors.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Guy! What’s going on?, Where are you taking-”  
 **Prince John:** _(Appearing casually from behind Isabella:)_ “Carry on Gisborne, make haste now.”  
 _(Gisborne nods then smirks at his sister and enters the coach. Soldiers close its iron doors. The Prince and Isabella watch as the coach rattles through the gate. The portcullis is lowered behind it and the sentries resume their post in front with crossed halberds.)_

**Prince John:** “Now my dear, what shall we do with you? _(Isabella looks at him anxiously:)_ Did you know that Lady Marian was the Nightwatchman?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Composing herself, refusing to be intimidated by the Prince:)_ “Yes, Sire. I know the secrets of many people. _(Defiantly:)_ Gathering information is what I do, it allows me to see everyone for who they truly are. To know their strengths and their weaknesses. It’s how I’ve survived for so long.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Smiling malevolently:)_ “Oh you adorable girl, don’t misunderstand me. We’re kindred spirits, you and I. I just want to show you something, come with me to Locksley.”  
 _(The Prince offers his arm and after a moment’s hesitation, Isabella takes it unsure of what he has planned.)_  
 ****

**Nettlestone. Barn. Interior.  
** _(Robin sits down where Will was sitting earlier working on arrows and puts his face in his hands. Djaq throws her head back as the drums start again. Robin stands and goes to the door.)  
_ **Much:** “Now what?” _(Leans on the ladder. Bagpipes begin to play.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(A drummer and piper cross in front of Ellingham, who is swishing his fingers back and forth to the rhythm. When he thinks Robin is watching, he moves a finger to motion across his throat.)  
_ ****

**Interior.  
Much: **“This is driving me mad! Why don’t they just come in here and kill us?”  
 **Robin:** “’Cause there’s no incentive, Much. _(Turns around and walks towards Much. Little John is pacing.)_ Every hour that goes by we become more fearful… more tired… more likely to take foolish action.”  
 **Will:** “The foolish action was bringing us here in the first place.”  
 **Much:** “I’ve said I’m sorry!”  
 **Little John:** “Well, that’s not good enough.”  
 **Much:** “Oh, you’ve never made a mistake. I’m not saying anything.”  
 **Little John:** “What?”  
 **Much:** “I’m not saying anything. _(Little John walks over to Much and raises his eyebrows. Much stands up, pointing at him.)_ You brought the Sheriff to our camp! You showed him where we live!” _(Glances at Robin.)_  
 **Little John:** “I was trying to feed the poor! That’s what we used to do! What’s this all about? Feeding your fat face!”  
 **Much:** “Fat face? Look who’s talking!”  
 **Robin:** _(Walking past them:)_ “Shut up! The pair of you! _(Little John walks away.)_ This is exactly what they want us to do. _(Turns around.)_ Fighting amongst ourselves and save them the trouble. Don’t give them the satisfaction! _(Much is ashamed. Sighs.)_ In fact… I think we need to relax.”  
 **Will:** “Relax?”  
 **Robin:** “It’s my birthday. Let’s celebrate. _(Pats Much’s hands at his sides.)_ Let’s eat. Djaq, what do we need for this..Kalila and Dimna thing?”  
 **Djaq:** “Nothing, we just need to sit in a circle and…be honest with each other.”  
 **Robin:** “Alright then, good.” _(Little John follows Robin to the table.)  
_ **Much:** _(Whispers to Little John as he passes:)_ “I haven’t got a fat face.”  
 **Little John:** _(Whispers:)_ “Fat face!”  
 **Much:** _(Whispers:)_ “Badger beard!” 

**The road to Portsmouth.  
** _(The coach travels down the road. Allan and Marian ride with their backs to the front facing the Sheriff and Gisborne.)  
_ **Marian:** “Are you seriously going to the Holy Land?”   
**Sheriff:** “Yes, yes. I’ve never been before, have you? They say the weather’s wonderful. _(Looks out the window.)_ Guy’s been before. _(Marian looks sharply at Gisborne.)_ Haven’t you, Gizzy?”   
**Marian:** “You’ve been before? _(Gisborne scowls at Marian. Scoffs.)_ Then it’s true. You tried to kill the King.” _(Stares at Gisborne, mouth slightly open.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Stares back a moment.)_ “What? Feel betrayed?”   
**Marian:** “Are you going to try and kill the King again?”   
**Sheriff:** “Yeeeeees. Mm. And you could say that it’s Robin Hood’s fault. You see, Robin did warn the King to be on his guard when he lands. So, first plan, mercenaries in the port… _(scratches his neck)_ … dead in the water. The new plan, instead of waiting for him, we, er… we pay him a little visit.” _(Grins evilly.)_   
**Marian:** “Mohammed not coming to the mountain.”   
**Sheriff:** “Mm, indeed. _(to Gisborne:)_ Shall I use that? _(Elbows Gisborne.)_ Hm?” _(Marian rolls her eyes.)_

**Locksley.  
** _(The village is decorated with garlands and flowers. Two men bring a pig on a spit, ready to be roasted, past rows of long tables. The villagers stand and applaud as they pass by and set it over a fire between the manor and the church. Prince John’s carriage arrives from behind Locksley Manor. Isabella sits to the right of Prince John as they talk.)_  
 **Prince John:** “With Vaisey and your brother both gone for awhile, Nottingham will be needing a new Sheriff.”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes, Sire.”  
 **Prince John:** “And so, having discussed the matter with Vaisey, we both agreed that there could be no one better suited for the position than you my dear.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Surprised:)_ “Me? I..I… well I’m flattered my Lord.”  
 **Prince John:** “Yes I thought you might be. Of course there will be one final assessment to be made, to make sure you’re ready for the job.”  
 **Isabella:** “Anything, Sire. Put me to the task.”  
 _(The Prince smiles broadly and then turns his attention towards the villagers. After several moments of silence, Isabella also looks to the gathering of people.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Looks like a wedding.”  
 **Prince John:** “I love weddings. _(Smiles and stands.)_ I shall speak with them. You’ll join me? _(Prince John gets out of the carriage. Isabella walks with the Prince towards the people.)_ I took what you said about getting the people to love me to heart, it truly inspired me. _(A boy comes up with a flower for Prince  
John. A few men follow him.) _Hello, young man. _(Takes the flower.)_ Oh, thank you.” _(Isabella walks forward.)  
_ **Village Man:** “Would His Highness give us his blessing?” _(Stretches his arm out to welcome him forward.)_  
 **Isabella:** “They would be honoured if you would bless the bride and groom.”  
 **Prince John:** “Of course. _(Smiles and exaggeratedly swaggers forward.)_ Hah! Are you the bride and groom?”  
 **Bride/Groom:** “Yes, sir, Your Highness.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Holds his hand over the couple.)_ “I wish you prosperity and happiness.”  
 ** **Bride/Groom:** **_(Bow.)_ “Thank you, sir.”  
 **Prince John:** “And I’m so glad that I could bring you sun today. _(The villagers laugh. Prince John chuckles, turns and walks back to his carriage. The church bell rings and the villagers make their way to the church. Prince John steps into the carriage and Isabella mounts her horse. The Prince waves and smiles at the villagers, who wave back.)_ Wait until they’re all inside the church and then burn it to the ground. _(Smells his flower. Isabella is shocked. The last villager waves at the Prince, and he waves back. Isabella is panicked for them.)_ Burn it.”   
_(Two soldiers on horseback with cold torches gallop forward. The church doors close. They hold the torches to the flames under the pig to light them. One gallops by and throws the torch onto the roof. It lights the shingles, then drops to the ground and the wall is quickly engulfed in flames. Prince John smiles. A third soldier runs forward and puts a stick through the handles, barring it closed. The second torchbearer lights the walls on the other side. Isabella can’t help but watch. The flames rise and the people inside scream. The doors shake but don’t open.)_

_(A soldier lights a wooden cross outside the church as Prince John laughs. Inside, people are crying and screaming.)  
_ **Prince John:** “You’re being punished! For intolerable disloyalty to me! For harbouring and assisting Robin Hood, his outlaws and my traitorous niece for all I know! And may God forgive you!”   
**Village Man 1:** “To the river, quick!”  
 **Village Man 2:** “More buckets!”  
 **Village Woman:** “We need more water here!”  
 **Village Man 1:** “Bring more water!”  
 _(The men race with buckets from the pond.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(Whining:)_ “No, no, no, no, no! They’re trying to put the fire out. That’s not what I want! _(The villagers dump water on the flames but the church is completely engulfed.)_ Stop them, all of you! Go on!”  
 _(The soldiers all rush towards the villagers, drawing their swords and holding the frantic villagers at bay. A soldier sets fire to the back wall. Prince John sits, watching.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Do you want them to love you?”  
 **Prince John:** “Of course. And I think they do love me. But I will have respect as well as love.”  
 **Isabella:** “Any landowner can subjugate his serf; only a king can liberate them. A benevolent king is loved.”  
 **Prince John:** “But I am benevolent. _(Looks at Isabella, amazed, and double takes.)_ Come with me. _(The Prince rises from his carriage once again and walks over to the gathered villagers. The screams of the wedding party still trapped inside the burning church ring out vehemently.)_ If you won’t love me, then by God you’ll fear me!”   
**Isabella:** “Sire, please this is madness.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Affronted by the word, the Prince rounds on Isabella:)_ “Madness? The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. These _(with derision:)_ people are what’s wrong with this country. They lay around all day and thumb their noses at my authority and are rewarded by the likes of Robin Hood. Well I say no more. _(Stepping closer to Isabella:)_ This is what it means to show strength. To have the courage of your convictions. Zero tolerance for all those who would dare challenge their monarch.”  
 **Isabella:** “Sire, people are dying!”  
 **Prince John:** “The disloyal are dying, nothing more! This is your test Isabella, turn your back on those unworthy of your compassion. As my Sheriff I am offering you power and position the likes of which few have ever known. _(He walks past her back to his carriage and climbs inside._ _Raising a finger.)_ I will never offer you this opportunity again.”  
 _(The Prince leans back against the plush seat of the carriage awaiting Isabella’s decision. Isabella looks back at the inferno desperate to save the villagers. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and does what she must.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Sire, while those people may not love you, please know that I do. If you spare their lives I will show you just how much love I have to give you.” _  
_ **Prince John:** _(Raises an eyebrow:)_ “Is that so? _(Isabella nods. He sighs:)_ Oh, very well. _(Nods to a soldier to call off his men, allowing the other villagers to resume rescuing those trapped inside the church. Chuckling at Isabella:)_ Ah, I love the refusal before the surrender.”  
(He smiles and briey raises his eyebrows before taking Isabella’s hand and pulling her into the carriage beside him. Isabella’s expression is one of grim resignation.)

**Nettlestone Mill.  
** _(The air is thick with dust and flour as the mill is in full swing. A tall man climbs the ladder with one hand, carrying four sacks of grain over one shoulder. Placing the sacks where they are needed, the man stops briefly to remove his shirt and use it to wipe the sweat from his brow. As he turns we see that it is Lincoln. An older bearded man walks up to him.)  
_ **Albert:** "Good work, lad. Very good.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Humbly:)_ “Thanks, boss.”  
 **Albert:** “Yes… _(Absent-mindedly:)_ Very good. _(Glances over his shoulder at his other workers.)_ Listen, Lincoln, could I have a word?”  
 **Lincoln:** “Yes Sir.”  
 _(The older man motions for Lincoln to lean against the banister with him.)  
_ **Albert:** “Now, there’s no easy way for me to say this, son, but I’m going to have to let you go.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Taken aback:)_ “Have I done something wrong? Tell me and I’ll put it right.”  
 **Albert:** “No, no, it’s nothing you’ve done. In fact you’re the hardest worker I’ve got.”  
 **Lincoln:** “Then can I ask why?”  
 **Albert:** _(Looks over his shoulder again then back to Lincoln:)_ “Well it’s the other workers you see. They just aren’t comfortable with you being here.”  
 **Lincoln:** “With all due respect, Sir, I don’t come here for the camaraderie.”  
 **Albert:** “I know that, I do.”  
 **Lincoln:** “I’m here hours before anyone else and I sweep up after them. You just said I’m your hardest worker.”  
 **Albert:** “I know that, I know. I… I just can’t keep you on, I’m sorry. _(Glancing back:)_ I just can’t afford the hassle.”  
 **Lincoln:** “Sir, I need this job. I’ve earned the right to work here.”  
 **Albert:** “Yes you have, and I admit this isn’t right at all-”  
 **Lincoln:** “Then let me stay!”  
 **Albert:** _(sighs:)_ “I can’t. I just can’t. You’ll be paid what you’re owed I promise you that.”  
 _(Lincoln looks at his boss a moment before picking up his shirt and starting back down the ladder. As he reaches the floor a group of workers begin heckling and jeering him as he leaves the mill.)_  
 **Worker:** “So long, savage!”  
 **Worker 2:** “Good riddance!”  
 ****

**Somewhere In The Woods.  
** _(Roan leads Clarke through the trees as he checks his map. Pocketing it, Roan pulls Clarke towards the entrance to a tunnel.)  
_ **Roan:** _(Looking behind him checking they’re not being followed:)_ “Scream again and we’re both dead.”  
 _(Roan shoves Clarke ahead of him inside the tunnel.)_

**The Portsmouth Road Inn. Exterior. Near sunset.  
** _(The coach arrives at the inn. A servant rushes to open the coach doors. The Sheriff gets out first as the innkeeper steps out to greet them.)  
_ **Innkeeper:** “How many beds are you after?”   
_(Gisborne gets out and Allan behind him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Holds up three fingers.)_ “Three.”   
**Innkeeper:** _(to Allan:)_ “And you? With the horses?”   
**Sheriff:** “No-no-no. _(Pointing to Marian getting out:)_ No. This one.” _(Chuckles. The innkeeper is appalled at the idea.)_  
 ****

**Inn’s barn. Interior.  
** _(Gisborne pulls a chain attached to a cuff on Marian’s wrist through a ring on the wall, pulling her back. The Sheriff stands in the doorway.)  
_ **Marian:** _(to the Sheriff:)_ “You’d better not sleep tonight. _(The Sheriff looks up, unperturbed, as Gisborne fastens the chain.)_ Robin Hood will find out what you’re doing and he will come and he will stop you.”   
**Sheriff:** “It’s, erm… it’s Robin Hood’s birthday today. Did you know that? He’s having a party… _(Marian makes a “so what?” face.)_ … in Nettlestone village. _(Chuckles. Allan enters quietly behind the Sheriff, listening intently.)_ And somebody’s invited one hundred of my fiercest mercenaries. _(Gisborne smirks and leaves for the inn.)_ And they’ve, erm… _(Marian looks down, picturing Robin’s predicament.)_ … they’ve got him surrounded. So… so Robin Hood is no more. _(Marian looks at the Sheriff defiantly.)_ Hm? Well, sleep tight. Oh, and don’t let the horseflies bite.“ _(Winks and leaves. Allan looks at Marian before turning to follow.)_   
**Marian:** _(Whispers:)_ "Allan! Allan! _(Allan looks to see if the Sheriff heard, then turns and goes to Marian.)_ You can’t go through with this.”   
**Allan:** “I can. You heard him, Marian. Robin’s finished.”   
**Marian:** “Not if we get away!”   
**Allan:** “Shh.”   
**Marian:** “We’ll go back to Nottingham. We have to help him.”   
**Gisborne:** _(From the inn:)_ “Allan?!”   
**Allan:** “Coming!”   
_(Allan gives Marian a helpless look and goes to the door, where he glances back. Marian looks at him beseechingly. Allan goes inside.)_


	4. Kalila & Dimna

**Nettlestone. Barn. Interior.  
** _(The gang are sitting in a half-circle round a fire on the barn floor. Will and Robin are sitting on adjacent boxes on the left. Little John and Much are sharing a large one between Robin and Djaq. Djaq is sitting on a high stool. Behind little John and Much is a large loaded wagon, put there to barricade the door for the night.)  
_ **Djaq:** “So I admire you. All of you. You are good men. Brave… generous, kind, decent men. And I love you. All of you. And I am proud to be amongst you—”   
**Much:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Is this what this is? Just everyone saying they love each other?”   
**Djaq:** _(Holds up her hand to him.)_ “Wait… and you’re filthy. _(Little John looks up.)_ And you really stink and you have no souls.”   
_(Robin smiles. Will smiles and looks down.)  
_ **Little John:** “We live in the forest.”   
**Djaq:** “I have to be honest! _(Djaq pauses and looks at Will, who is fondly smiling at her, but looks down as soon as he catches her gaze. She looks aside. Taps her knees with her hands, thinking.)_ I have to be honest. _(Marshalling her thoughts and courage:)_ And if I am being honest… I have to say… that I… do not love all of you in the same way.”   
**Much:** “It’s me, isn’t it? You love everyone but you don’t love me. Brilliant.”   
_(Little John sits up and sighs.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Looking past Will at the wall:)_ “There is one… I do love… _(Will slowly looks up at Djaq, not daring to hope.)_ … more than the others. _(Staring off to the either side of Will:)_ The way a bird would… fly two thousand miles through storms… just to be with the one he loves. That is the love I feel. _(Looks aside.)_ And I am a fool, _(Will stares at Djaq.)_ because it is only now, when we are about to die… _(looks Will in the eyes…)_ that I have the courage to admit it… even to myself. _(Will is amazed.)_ I’m sorry. I should have said earlier.”   
**Much:** _(Whispers to Little John:)_ “Will. _(Little John smiles at Much.)_ I knew it.”   
_(Robin, leaning back on the post with his arms folded, looks sideways at Will next to him.)  
_ **Djaq:** “You, Will Scarlett, are strong and true and you fight for what you believe in. And that’s why I love you.”   
**Will:** “And I love you. _(Djaq gives a slight chuckle, happy to know he returns her love.)_ I love the way you say what you mean. I love your silly voice.”   
**Djaq:** “Silly voice? _(Will laughs.)_ That’s it. I take it back, all of it. _(Robin silently chuckles.)_ I hate you.”   
**Will:** “And I love the way you fight _(Growling a bit:)_ like a man. Ferocious. _(Shakes his head slightly.)_ And the way you will always… always be a woman.”   
_(Much throws back his cloak and stands.)  
_ **Much:** “Kalimnah. Boring.”   
**Djaq:** _(Absently, staring into Will’s eyes:)_ “Kalila.”   
**Much:** “Whatever.” _(Djaq chuckles slightly, she and Will paying little attention to anybody else but themselves.)_

**The Portsmouth Road Inn. Barn. Interior. Night.  
** _(Marian sits with her back to the wall. Gisborne opens the door and looks in to find Marian fingering her manacles. He stares at her, wrestling with his thoughts. Allan opens the inn’s door and sees Gisborne at the stable door. Allan raises his eyebrows questioningly at Gisborne.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Can I trust you?”   
**Allan:** _(Takes a step forward.)_ “Yeah, of course.” _(Marian is listening intently.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Tell me…”   
**Allan:** “Tell you what?”   
**Gisborne:** “Robin Hood and Marian.”   
**Allan:** _(Stares a moment, then shakes his head.)_ “What about them?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Quietly:)_ “They’re still… aren’t they?”   
**Allan:** “Look, even if they were, he’s finished now, all right?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Voice breaking slightly:)_ “That’s not an answer, Allan! I need to know.” _(The Sheriff opens the inn’s door.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Humming the Westminster chimes:)_ “Dee dum doo day. _(Allan looks at him. Gisborne turns his teary eyes into the stable.)_ What’s this? Kissing in the moonlight? Huh? _(Allan chuckles quietly. Gisborne glares at the Sheriff, his mood suddenly turned to indignation.)_ Shall I go out, come back in again? What do you think?”   
**Gisborne:** _(to Allan:)_ “Go to bed.”   
**Allan:** “Yeah.” _(Allan leaves.)_

**A Campsite Outside Nettlestone.**  
 _(Octavia is tending to her horse as Lincoln approaches.)_  
 **Lincoln:** _(to the horse:)_ “Hey Helios. How’s our girl doing? _(Octavia continues to clean the horse’s shoes, ignoring Lincoln.)_ Hey, what’s the matter?”  
 **Octavia:** _(Sighs:)_ “You can work in their mills and earn their money, but you’ll never be one of them.”  
 **Lincoln:** “There can’t be an ‘us’ or 'them’ if we want to survive.”  
 **Octavia:** “You’re being naive. Most people aren’t like you, Lincoln.”  
 **Lincoln:** “Clarke isn’t like other people, she tried to unify our people.”  
 **Octavia:** “And the Commander found another way.”  
 **Lincoln:** “A way that abandoned these villagers when they needed us most.”  
 **Octavia:** “And that’s exactly why they’ll never accept us. They hate us here. We don’t need their money to survive. We can live off the land. We can go far away, live anywhere we want to. It’s what we always wanted, Lincoln.”  
 **Lincoln:** “I just…I don’t know, I feel like we have unfinished business. What the Commander did wasn’t right and… I want to atone for that somehow.”  
 **Octavia:** “What Lexa did was her decision, not yours. The only person you owe anything to is yourself.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Smiles:)_ “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
 _(Lincoln leans down for a kiss.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Pulls away:)_ “Hopefully you won’t ever need to find out.”  
 _(Octavia turns and leads the horse away, leaving Lincoln to consider her words.)_  
 ****

**Underground Tunnel. Location Unknown.  
** _(Clarke is sat tied to a pillar as Roan surveys the damage Clarke’s knife attack caused to his body.)  
_ **Roan:** _(Winces as he touches the wound:)_ “Another inch and I’d be dead. _(Glances over to Clarke who says nothing. Scoffs:)_ Now she’s quiet.”  
 _(Roan walks over to the fire pit and pulls his knife from it. Slowly, he brings the glowing hot blade to his wound and cauterizes the wound. Mockingly:)_ Princess Eleanor, the next in line to England’s throne.“  
 **Clarke:** "I’m no one.”  
 **Roan:** “There’s a lot of people out there right now looking for no one. But I’m not interested in them. To me? You’re someone who’s going to bring me back home to my people.”

**Nettlestone. Barn. Exterior. Night.  
** _(Ellingham and his messenger are eating. Ellingham glances at the barn.)  
_ ****

**Interior.**   
**Djaq:** “John?” _(Robin and Little John are sitting hunched over. Much is leaning back against the ladder with his arms folded. Little John looks up, shakes his head and looks down again.)_   
**Little John:** “No.”   
**Will:** “John, come on.”   
**Djaq:** “Who do you love?”   
_(Little John glances up quickly and quietly at Djaq, then sighs. He shakes his head, not knowing what to say.)_   
**Little John:** “You. All of you. _(Pointing with his thumb at Much behind him:)_ Even him. _(Irritably:)_ I love you all, all right? _(Little John stands and walks near Much. He stops a long moment, sighs and turns around to face the fire.)_ And Alice. _(Robin shifts in his seat, feeling for Little John.)_ I shouldn’t have let her go. And my boy… Little Little John. I should have… made them stay.”   
**Robin:** “John, you didn’t have a choice.”   
**Little John:** “Let me speak. _(Robin turns to the fire.)_ Leaving Alice… running to the forest… _(shakes his head)_ … It was wrong. Wrong! _(Walking past Much:)_ That’s why I’m a… huge, ugly, stupid, useless coward!”   
**Will:** “John!”   
**Little John:** “That’s why I’m always saying it, Much. ‘Today is a good day to die?’ Because for me, it is! _(Much can’t look at Little John.)_ I deserve to die. I left the people that loved me, the two people that should have depended on me. My own child! Wh— _(shakes his head)_ … Oh, God! What was I thinking?!”   
**Robin:** “John… _(Little John takes off his coat.)_ … I’ll not let you talk like this.”   
**Little John:** “I’m going now. _(Robin puts his hands over his face.)_ I won’t wait till tomorrow.” _(Little John goes to the cart blocking the door.)  
_ **Robin:** “John.”   
**Little John:** “Let’s move this cart. _(Robin and Will stand up. Little John puts his back to the cart and tries to push it as Will goes over to him. Mutters:)_ Move this thing! _(Louder:)_ I need to die! I want to die! _(Will pulls Little John’s head to him. Djaq looks aside in anguish for him.)_ Let me die! Let me die!”   
**Will:** “John!”   
**Little John:** “Let me die! _(Will tries to hold on to Little John. He looks back at Robin, who is watching, leaning on the post with one hand on his hip.)_ I want to die now!”   
**Much:** _(to Djaq:)_ “Is this normal? This Kalimnah thing? _(Djaq looks at Much sadly.)_ 'Cause it’s weird!” _(Little John’s emotions take over and he sinks to sitting on the floor and crying.)_

**Portsmouth Inn. Bedchamber. Night.  
** _(The Sheriff, Gisborne and Allan have beds in a row. The Sheriff is asleep in the first bed with Marian’s keys in his grip. Gisborne, in the second, is asleep on his back with an arm over his eyes. Last is Allan, sitting up, awake, unhappily pondering his dilemma, his past choices, his future path. He glances at the Sheriff.)_

**Sherwood Forest.**   
_(Lincoln walks through the trees and comes upon Octavia’s camp. Wordlessly he walks over and covers her with a blanket. Octavia stirs from her sleep and looks to her lover. As Lincoln lowers himself to lay beside her, Octavia lowers her head back down and scoots forward to allow Lincoln some room. Taking his hand in hers, Octavia brings it close to her chest as the pair turn in for the night.)_

**Nettlestone. Barn. Interior. Night.  
** _(Little John, recovered, has resumed his place by the fire.)  
_ **Little John:** “Robin, sorry about that.”   
_(Robin says nothing, but nods slightly. Much paces behind him, and walks briskly to Djaq.)_   
**Much:** “Look, I’m not doing this.”   
**Djaq:** “Fine.”   
**Much:** “Good. _(Looking at the others:)_ Because I don’t hate myself and I’m not in love with anyone else, so…”   
**Djaq:** “Fine.”   
**Much:** “Fine. Well, there’s nothing to say then. _(Turns and walks past Robin. Robin sniggers quietly, looking at the floor. Much stops and looks at him.)_ What?”   
**Robin:** _(Looks up at Much.)_ “What?”   
**Much:** “You’re smiling.”   
**Robin:** _(Chuckles and looks away.)_ “I’m smiling because usually it’s a struggle to shut you up.”   
**Much:** _(Nods.)_ “You think I talk too much. _(Robin stares incredulously at Much as he walks away. Pacing:)_ Well, I know that’s what you think. Much talks too much. And eats too much. Worries too much. It’s easy for you to say because if I don’t do it, then who does? _(Robin rolls his head, flustered, but says nothing, leans back on the post and listens to Much, who is finally letting out his feelings.)_ It’s all right for you because you can just breeze through life and be everyone’s hero and not have to worry about the simple things _(Robin’s eyes look at Much.)_ like the fire or the food or the hole in your cape or your birthday! 'Cause good old… dependable Much will take care of that. _(Nods, walking to stand next to Robin:)_ Well, I tell you something. _(Points at Robin.)_ You take me for granted. _(Robin scoffs and shakes his head.)_ You’re sniggering at me now.”   
**Robin:** “Much, I’m just saying—”   
**Much:** _(Interrupting:)_ “You shouldn’t! _(Robin falls silent and presses his lips together. Turns, walking away:)_ And I’m angry! _(Djaq watches Much sympathetically. Will feels for Much, too. Much puts his hand to his forehead. Robin looks at Much and Little John turns his head to look at Much, too.)_ And just because I love you doesn’t mean I can’t hate you, too. And I hate you. Because in the Holy Land there was two of us and we were a team and the things we went through and the horrors we saw… Went through them together! And when we came home we were like brothers. Brothers-in-arms. And where is that now, eh? _(Robin lowers his eyes, unable to look at Much any longer.)_ It’s gone. That’s where! You never talk. You just don’t. _(Robin sadly stares out at nothing. Sighs.)_ And you made me a free man and we’re meant to be equals. We’re not equals. The only thing that’s changed round here is you still treat me like a servant, you don’t treat me like your friend.”   
**Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “That’s not true. _(Little John sits up. Robin glances at Djaq, then Little John with his eyes. Little John glares at Robin.)_ Is it true?”   
_(Little John’s expression doesn’t change. Much looks at Djaq and Will, sees their silent faces staring at Robin, and nods, his point made, but not entirely happy with his success. Robin closes his eyes and hangs his head with a sigh.)  
_ **Much:** “Oh, Kalillah.”   
_(Walks away. Robin sits still a moment, head down, then looks up.)  
_ **Robin:** “Well, they’re not coming tonight, that’s for sure. We’ll make a plan for the morning.” _(Stands and walks away.)_


	5. Sides Chosen

**Portsmouth Inn. Barn. Interior. Night.  
** _(Marian is asleep in the hay, leaning on a blanket-covered saddle. The door opens and she is startled awake. Allan comes in, holding his sword belt. The Sheriff’s keys jingle in his other hand.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Whispers:)_ “Allan. _(Allan goes over to her and unlocks her chains.)_ Thank you.”  
 **Allan:** “I can’t kill the King.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “Better late than never. You’re a good man Allan a Dale. _(Allan shakes his head:)_ Let’s go save Robin.“   
**Innkeeper:** _(From outside:)_ “Who’s there? _(Opens the door and sees the barn deserted.)_ I swore I heard voices.”   
_(The innkeeper looks around then backs out the door._ _Outside the inn, Allan & Marian lead horses away. Once on the road, they urge the horses to gallop through the dark, headed back to Nottingham.) _

**Nettlestone. Barn. Interior. Night.  
** _(Robin is sitting on a box in front of the wagon with Djaq kneeling at his right. Will is sitting on a box on Robin’s other side. Much is sitting next to Will on the floor. Little John is standing opposite Robin with his staff. On the dirt floor, thin sticks have been arranged like the walls and doors of the barn and the fences outside.)  
_ **Much:** “This is it. _(Will sighs.)_ This is really it. _(Robin stares out at nothing. to Robin:)_ Forget what I said. I don’t want you to die remembering me that way.”   
_(Will slowly glances back at Djaq behind him.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Earnestly:)_ “Hey. I’ll remember you as my loyal friend. _(Much stares a moment, then looks down, biting back a tear. Sighs.)_ Right. Let’s get the weapons ready. _(Looks at Little John.)_ As soon as there’s light to see by, we go.” _(Robin picks up his bow from the floor next to him and he and Will stand up.)_   
**Little John:** “No. _(Robin’s shoulders fall.)_ No!”   
**Robin:** _(Slams his bow on top of the wagon load. Stepping towards the gang:)_ “John, we agreed this!” _(Puts his hands on his hips.)  
_ **Little John:** “You have not spoken, Robin. It’s your turn.”   
**Robin:** _(Sighs, pauses.)_ “We have a few moments left on this earth. Let me have my thoughts to myself. I’ll share them with you in the next life.”   
_(Turns away.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Robin, if there is a heaven, _(Much looks up with an awful thought.)_ yours is different from mine.”   
**Much:** “What if there isn’t a heaven?”   
**Robin:** “It’s almost light.”   
**Little John:** _(Admonishingly:)_ “Robin.” _(Robin looks back at the gang.)  
_ **Robin:** “You know my thoughts. They are for the poor. They are for you. And they’re for Marian. The woman I love. _(Tears show in his eyes.)_ The woman who recently I gave a ring to.”   
**Djaq:** “You’re engaged?”   
_(Robin blinks back the tears and nods. Will looks at Much now standing beside him to see if he knows. Much nods affirmation back at him.)_   
**Robin:** _(Takes a few steps towards them.)_ “The woman who makes me believe that by a twist of fate we might just be able to see this through. _(Much sighs and looks down.)_ And Much, I have betrayed your friendship. _(Much slowly looks up at Robin.)_ But I think you know why. _(Little John looks at Much. Much shakes his head slightly. Glances at the sun.)_ You see, I can’t face the terrors we saw. _(Shaking his head:)_ I can’t. Because I’m not as strong as you. _(Much scoffs.)_ I have to put them out of my mind, because if I don’t…then I wouldn’t be able to lead. I mean, I wouldn’t even be able to…”   
_(Chuckles because he can’t finish.)  
_ **Much:** “What?”   
**Little John:** _(Realising:)_ “Be able to shoot.”   
**Much:** _(Frowns at Little John.)_ “Shoot? _(Looks at Robin.)_ Of course he can shoot!”   
**Robin:** “No. _(Scoffs, shakes his head.)_ No. John’s right. In the Holy Land, the men we saw… in bits… and screaming… Every time I raise my bow, I see them. I hear them. And I know now, whether it was right or wrong… what we did in the Holy Land, it makes no difference. So I have to try… not to kill. I mean, God gave me a gift with bow. I can kill with my eyes closed. And I have to try everything in my power not to. _(Glances at Much, shrugs, then looks at him.)_ And that’s why I wasn’t there for you… in your hour of need, my friend. Because I have to let those memories go. I just have to be free.”   
**Much:** _(Swallows, staring. Quietly:)_ “Why didn’t you say?”   
**Robin:** _(Shrugs, shaking his head.)_ “It doesn’t matter now. In a few moments, we’ll be free for ever.”   
_(Much goes to Robin and gives him a long hug. Robin tries not to cry. Little John stares at Robin with new-found respect and tries not to cry himself. Much releases Robin, who chokes back a sob.)  
_ **Much:** “Well… _(turns to the gang behind him.)_ Here’s to freedom.”   
**Will:** “Here’s to the poor. Here’s to the good people we leave behind.”   
**Little John:** “We… are Robin Hood.”   
**All:** “We are Robin Hood.”   
**Robin:** “Thank you, my friends.” 

**Portsmouth Inn. Bedchamber.  
** _(Gisborne is asleep on his stomach, twitching as he dreams. Marian sits beside him on the bed and rubs his shoulders.)  
_ **Marian:** “I should have let you look after me, Guy. I should have let you. _(With Allan’s voice:)_ I’m your boy. I’m nothing without you.”   
_(Allan replaces Marian, rubbing his shoulders.)  
_ **Allan:** “Right from the very beginning, _[Allan’s voice fading and the Sheriff’s amplifying:]_ I should have let you look after me. _(With the Sheriff ’s voice:)_ Shh.” _(The Sheriff rubs Gisborne’s shoulders. Gisborne wakes up with a jerk, startling the Sheriff, and looks back at him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Shh. _(The Sheriff puts his face in Gisborne’s.)_ Guy, don’t be too disappointed.”  
 **Gisborne:** “What?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Your boy, Allan. He doesn’t love you any more. He’s run away. He’s lost his nerve.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sighs and turns his head back down.)_ “I’ll find him.”  
 _(Gisborne starts to get up, but the Sheriff pulls back on his shoulder.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “No. No, no. Let him go. We don’t need him, hm? It’s better this way. Just us. Although, _(Getting to his feet.)_ there is one last thing to do before we leave for the Holy Land. Get dressed and meet me at the stables.”   
_(The Sheriff leaves the room as Gisborne looks aside.)_

**Nettlestone. Dawn.  
** _(Allan and Marian gallop their horses into Nettlestone. Stopping to survey the scene Allan turns to Marian.)_ **  
Allan: **"You need to get out of here Marian, these mercenaries are savages, you don’t know what they’d to do women.” **  
Marian:** “I can look after myself Allan.” **  
Allan: **“Yeah but they’re armed and you’re not, unless you have a sword stashed somewhere underneath that dress? _(Marian looks away annoyed that he’s right.)_ Exactly so I think you should sit this one out, I’m gonna have to blag my way out of this one and things might not go smoothly.” **  
Marian: **_(Seeing that Allan is resolved to save Robin and seemingly relents.)_ “Fine. _(She leans over and pulls Allan towards her, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.)_ Give that to Robin from me.”  
 **Allan:** _(Snorts:)_ “I’m not being funny, but I don’t think it’s exactly going to mean the same, coming from me.”  
 **Marian:** _(Starts to turn her horse.)_ “Just go, Allan – go!”  
 **Allan:** “What are you gonna do?”  
 **Marian:** “Well, I’m not staying here being useless I’m going back to the castle to stop Prince John.”   
_(She rides off towards Nottingham castle as Allan frowning as watches her go, he then smiles, shaking his head, both amazed at her bravery and concerned by her stubbornness.)_ **  
**

**Barn. Interior.  
** _(Robin and Much push the wagon out of the way, then Robin grabs his bow from the top. Little John unbars the door. Djaq and Will stand to either of side it.)  
_ **Will:** “What do you think, John? A good day?”   
**Little John:** “Oh, yes. A good day.”   
_(Much draws his sword and has his shield ready. Robin looks at Little John, who turns to the door with his staff raised, then grunts intensely but softly. Robin looks at Djaq. Djaq looks at Will. He looks back at her. She steps forward and kisses him. She steps back, but he still has his eyes closed, savouring the moment. Djaq tries not to cry as Will slowly opens his eyes and stares at her, realising what have together.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Allan rubs his hands together in the crisp autumn air of the morning, walking through the mercenaries to Ellingham.)  
_ **Allan:** “Morning. Allan A Dale, Gisborne’s man. Er… I’m looking for Ellingham?”   
**Ellingham:** “That’s me.” _(Allan smiles briefly.)  
_ **Allan:** “Sheriff sent me down here on an errand. Wants me to take the outlaws back to him at the castle. All right?”   
**Ellingham:** “Oh, no. Sheriff says they’re to stay in there till they rot or till they come out to be shot.”   
**Allan:** “Yeah? He’s changed his mind.”   
**Ellingham:** “Why?”   
**Allan:** “Well, it turns out they might have some information he needs. _(Glances at the barn, then leans in to Ellingham. Quietly:)_ I think it’s probably… you know. Black Knight stuff. You’d be paid in full, obviously.”   
_(Ellingham thinks a moment.)  
_ **Ellingham:** _(Quietly:)_ “Aye.”   
_(Jerks his head at the barn. Allan walks towards the barn.)_   
****

**Interior.  
** _(The gang are ready to charge. Djaq draws her sword and looks at Will, who is still a bit bewildered from his kiss.)  
_ **Much:** “Godspeed till we meet again.”   
**Robin:** “See you in heaven, my friends.”   
_(Djaq nods at Robin, then looks at Will, who turns his gaze away from her to look out the crack at the mercenaries.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Allan walks towards the barn but his way is blocked by a group of mercenaries standing in the narrow place between the fences.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Smiling, politely:)_ “Excuse me, gents. Coming through. _(The mercenaries part to let him pass. Nods.)_ Thank you.”   
_(Allan walks between the fences.)_   
**Ellingham:** “Right, let’s move out!”   
_(Allan keeps walking and closes his eyes, grateful his ruse is working, but dreading the moment yet to come: facing Robin.)  
_ **Mercenaries:** “Move it out! Come on! Move out!”   
_(The mercenaries file out.)_

**Interior.  
Robin: **“Are we ready?”   
**Much:** _(Quietly:)_ “Yes.” _(Raises his shield.)  
_ **Robin:** “One… Two…”   
**Djaq:** _(Looking out through cracks in the door:)_ “Allan!”   
**Will:** “What?”   
**Djaq:** _(Looks at Will:)_ “Allan A Dale.”   
_(They both look through the cracks and see Allan approaching the barn and glancing behind him at the departing mercenaries.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Allan bangs a fist on the door.)_  
 **Allan:** “Open up!”   
****

**Interior.  
** _(Djaq looks at Robin.)  
_ **Allan:** “I’m here on behalf of the Sheriff!”   
**Robin:** _(Motions with his hand.)_ “Let him in.”   
**Little John:** “Kill him!”   
**Robin:** _(Stepping over and putting his hand on his shoulder:)_ “John, calm down.” _(Much dashes behind Djaq, who opens the door.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(The door opens.)  
_ **Allan:** “Oh, thank God.” _(Steps inside.)_  
 ****

**Interior.  
** _(Djaq closes the door as Much grabs Allan by the coat.)_   
**Much:** “What do you want? What do you want?”   
**Allan:** “Listen! _(Grabs Much’s arm.)_ We haven’t got time to talk now, all right? I’ve spun ‘em a yarn. We’ve got to get out of here before they’re on to me—”   
**Much:** _(Interrupting:)_ “We? We?!”   
**Allan:** _(Earnestly:)_ “I’m with you. Trust me. _(Allan looks beseechingly at Robin. Robin nods slightly.)_ I’ve been an idiot. I’m sorry. But right now we’ve got work to do. The Sheriff and Gisborne are going to the Holy Land.”   
**Much:** “The Holy Land?”   
**Allan:** “They’re on a boat from Portsmouth. They’re going to kill the King.”   
_(Robin grimaces and hangs his head at the news. The others exchange incredulous glances. Little John looks outside. A horse whinnies.)_  
 **Robin:** “Right. We need to get out of here. Now.” 

**Portsmouth Inn. Barn.  
** _(The Sheriff stands looking at the empty restraints that once held Marian. Gisborne enters and clears his throat.)_ **  
Sheriff:** _(Motioning toward the empty shackles:)_ “It appears your leper friend has left us too.” **  
** _(Guy bows his head and closes his eyes a moment.)_ ** _  
_ **Gisborne:**** _(As the Sheriff turns to face him:)_ “Are we ready to leave?” **  
**Sheriff:**** “Not quite no, that one last issue we had to deal with?” **  
 **Gisborne:**** “What is it?” **  
 **Sheriff:**** _(Pointing his dagger casually at Gisborne:)_ “Glad you asked. _(Begins to pace up and down as he speaks:)_ You see Prince John left me with the honour… nay the privilege of being the one to kill the King. He was adamant in fact that it be I who dealt the killing blow. But why?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Feigning innocence:)_ “Perhaps as a reward for years of service? Or being the leader of the Black Knights.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Considering:)_ “Possibly. But if there’s one thing I’ve learned from the Prince is that there’s always something else you don’t see coming. So, I’ve, er, been thinking about our relationship. We should work on it.”  
 _(The Sheriff circles Gisborne, who is careful to keep himself facing the Sheriff.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Our relationship?”  
 **Sheriff:** “It’s been a little strained in the past don’t you think? But in the light of our upcoming journey well, I think unity is the best way forward…. Unity between you and me, hm? Standing strong, together, don’t you think? _(Gisborne says nothing.)_ The past is the past. We should leave it behind us. (Gisborne nods in agreement.) Although, it is a bit of a shame your leper friend escaped.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I would’ve thought you’d be pleased to be without her company for the journey.” **  
Sheriff:** “Oh I am. I just meant that its a shame because she’s such a pretty girl. Such bravery, such beauty. I can see why you like her so much, apart from her obvious love of Robin Hood of course. _(Gisborne looks angry then restrains himself before the Sheriff continues.)_ She’s made a fool of you Gisborne. Time and time again, she’s been laughing at you with Hood behind your back. ****She’s made fools of us all, making us dance to her tune, deceiving us at every turn.“ **  
Gisborne:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Is there a reason for this diatribe, my Lord?” **  
Sheriff:** _(Smiles:)_ “Good. I can feel your anger, don’t lose it. Use it against the King and you shall take your place among the Gods of men, Gisborne. Forget the leper. _(Gisborne nods:)_ Especially as just before we left - I told the castle guards to kill Lady Marian on sight. _(Gisborne has a pained expression:)_ And, should she be foolish enough to try and rescue Hood…”

**Gisborne:** “What?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well, lets just say that once my mercenaries take their turns making sure Marian suffers over and over and over again… There won’t be much left of her before they string her up alongside Hood!”  
 _(Gisborne watches as the Sheriff bites his hand mockingly and this is enough - Gisborne suddenly draws his sword and takes a hack at the Sheriff. The Sheriff steps aside to avoid it. Gisborne stabs, and the Sheriff steps the other way. Gisborne swings and the Sheriff ducks. Gisborne has the Sheriff at the point of his sword and is slowly advancing on him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “All this for a woman?!” _  
_**Gisborne:** "You represent everything that’s loathsome in a man.”   
**Sheriff:** “I thought that’s why you liked me. I was always fond of you, Gisborne. _(Gisborne swings his sword at the Sheriff; the Sheriff retreats.)_ Not overly fond… _(Gisborne swings his sword. The Sheriff ducks.)_ … but fond.”   
_(The Sheriff pulls his own sword and holds it out at Gisborne. Gisborne retreats a step, then attacks. The Sheriff and Gisborne tumble around fighting, neither gaining the advantage.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(Panting:)_ “Did Prince John put you up to this? He asked me to kill you, do you hear me, Gisborne? _(Gisborne sits up slowly as the Sheriff advances.)_ This is nothing but sport for him. Putting us up against each other? Unity, Gisborne.” _(Gisborne kicks the Sheriff in the groin and the Sheriff drops his sword.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “This isn’t for Prince John. _(Gisborne grabs the Sheriff’s coat and throws him into the wall, then punches him in his back.)_ This is for me! _(Gisborne punches the Sheriff to the ground and picks up his sword.)_ I will be rid of you.” _(The Sheriff turns over on to his back, hiding a knife lying on the steps under him.)_   
**Sheriff:** “Quickly, quickly, please, I beg you. _(Gisborne holds his sword to the Sheriff ’s throat as the Sheriff feigns fear.)_ Have mercy on me.”   
**Gisborne:** “You have no idea how much pleasure this is going to give me. You’re going to die slowly and I’m going to watch the venom drain from your body as you die.” _  
_**Sheriff:** “Oh, Gisborne, please. Don’t disgrace me. Kill me quickly. _ _(Gisborne hesitates, then raises his sword over his head._ The Sheriff quickly sits up and stabs Gisborne in the thigh with the knife and lets it go, still stuck in the leg. Gisborne roars with pain, doubles over and drops the sword. The Sheriff kicks Gisborne in the head. Gisborne falls back to the floor, gets himself up and cries out in rage. The Sheriff picks up the fallen sword. Gisborne grabs the Sheriff ’s arm and punches him in the stomach, then the Sheriff elbows him and kicks him in the groin. Gisborne struggles backwards groaning in pain as the Sheriff advances.) _You know, I loved you like a son. _(Gisborne looks up at the Sheriff.)_ And you loved me like a father once… I know you did. _(Gisborne spits at the Sheriff.)_ Humanity is a weakness, Gisborne. It’s always been your failing. I tried to teach you. But now I send you to await your lady love.“ _  
(The Sheriff raises the sword _. Gisborne closes his eyes in anticipation of the strike but it never comes. There is a loud clanging sound as The Innkeeper wallops the Sheriff in the back of the head with the shovel. He slumps to the ground.)_  
_ **Innkeeper:** “There’ll be no killing in my establishment!” _  
 _(Gisborne, catching his breath, notices the dagger still sticking out of his leg. Painfully he removes it then shakily gets to his feet. drag the unconscious Vaisey to the wall.)_  
_ **Gisborne:** _(To the Innkeeper:)_ “Thank you.”  
 **Innkeeper:** _(Pointing at Gisborne’s leg:)_ “You need to get that looked at.”  
 **Gisborne:** “No, I don’t have time. I need a horse.”  
 **Innkeeper:** _(Nods:)_ “What about him?” _  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Looks down at the unconscious Sheriff and gets an idea:)_ “He has a boat to catch.”


	6. Escape And Enmity

**Nettlestone. The barn. Exterior.  
** _(A group of mercenaries are milling behind Ellingham talking with the Messenger, who points at Allan opening the barn doors. Allan holds up his hand.)  
_ **Allan:** “It’s all right! It’s all right! They’re coming quietly. _(Allan holds up his other hand holding a rope to which the gang are supposedly tied and steps out.)_ Show’s over! _(Allan pulls on the rope. Much steps out first, his cloak wrapped round him. Djaq is next, then Will in his cloak, Robin and Little John.)_ Er… one thing actually. I’ve got to get his rabble back to the castle somehow, so…”   
**Ellingham:** _(Sarcastically, stepping slowly forward:)_ “Sure. _(Allan stops.)_ The Sheriff wants to talk to the outlaws in the castle.”   
**Allan:** “Yeah.”   
**Ellingham:** “Well, that’s strange, that. _(The Messenger steps up next to Ellingham. Points to the Messenger:)_ Because a little birdie told me that the _[points at Allan]_ Sheriff left the castle yesterday.”   
**Allan:** _(Feigning innocence:)_ “You’re joking? Did he?”   
**Ellingham:** “Nice try. Get them!“   
_(The gang drop the rope and step aside. Will and Much throw back their cloaks and the gang draw out their hidden weapons: Much and Djaq their swords, Will his broadaxe, Robin his knife. They separate and Little John runs to the front, staff ready, as the mercenaries charge through the narrow fence. Leading the charge:)  
_ **Ellingham:** “You got no chance! You’re gonna die!”  
 _(Little John hits a mercenary with his staff, then kicks him aside. Robin ducks Ellingham’s sword, then Little John hits Ellingham in the back. Much parries with his sword, then dances round, fighting. Allan swings down on a mercenary’s axe. Robin charges Ellingham with his knife. Ellingham steps back and Robin passes him. Both turn around and Robin stabs at Ellingham again, but Ellingham blocks Robin’s arm with his left and starts to punch him with the right, but Robin blocks it, then twists Ellingham’s left arm behind his back, forcing him to double over. Robin holds him and Little John spins and kicks Ellingham in the face. Robin lets go as Ellingham sails backwards. Little John stands over him.)_

**Little John:** “We are gonna to die, but not today!”  
 _(Much parries a blow. Allan blocks and shoves his opponent’s blade aside. Much parries again as Djaq, fighting beside him, knocks away the Messenger’s sword. Behind them Will has just incapacitated a man with his broadaxe and sent him sailing into the barn wall. He pulls his axe back in front of him to get ready to defend himself as another mercenary attacks him. He catches the man’s sword with his axe as Djaq swings backhanded across the Messenger’s throat with a cry. The others defend themselves against the onslaught as Robin makes a run for some horses tethered under a shelter beyond the barn. Ellingham crawls to his sword on the ground and gets a grip on the hilt. Much swings and is blocked, then kicks his foe in the groin. Allan rushes forward and swings his sword at the man’s back. Much swings backhanded and slices the man’s throat. Ellingham gets to his feet.)  
_ **Ellingham:** “Fall back! Come on!”   
_(Runs back between the fences. Djaq ducks an overhand blow and comes back with a backhand, but her foe defends himself with his shield. Will, having sent his wounded opponent crashing to his knees, turns to help her, swinging his axe into the mercenary’s back.)  
_ **Will:** “She’s with me.”  
 _(Djaq slices the man’s neck with a shriek, then looks up at Will. Much nods his thanks to Allan.)  
_ **Much:** “Good to have you back.”  
 **Allan:** Good to be back.”  
 _(Will gasps, noticing movement in front of him. Behind Allan, Little John stabs a downed mercenary with his staff. Djaq follows his gaze and turns around to see more mercenaries standing beyond the fence, ready to charge behind Ellingham. Allan’s eyes widen as he sees more men coming up over the ridge.)  
_ **Ellingham:** _(Pointing at the gang:)_ “I told you you were going to die! The gang watch in horror, and then Robin rides around the corner with five horses in tow.”  
 **Robin:** “Like we said… _(stops his horse and looks at Ellingham.)_..not today! _(to the gang:)_ Come on, then!”  
 **Ellingham:** _(Motioning to his men:)_ “Get them! Get them! _(Djaq sheathes her sword. The gang dash for the horses and mount them. Robin leads the charge through the narrow fences, and the mercenaries ignore Ellingham’s orders, having no intention of being trampled.)_ Come on! What are you waiting for?! They’re getting away!”  
 _(The gang ride through the mercenaries and out of the village. Robin laughs maniacally as they escape into the forest. Ellingham glowers after them.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Isabella’s Chambers.  
** _(Marian hurries into the room and closes the door behind her. Isabella, who is naked in bed, sits up quickly upon seeing her and covers herself with a sheet.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Whispering:)_ "Marian! How did you… _(Panicked:)_ You can’t be here!”  
 **Marian:** _(Striding forwards into the room:)_ “Apparently not. I’ve just had to subdue three guards who were out for blood. _(Noticing Isabella’s state of undress for the first time:)_ I see you didn’t lose any sleep in my absence.”  
 **Isabella:** “Marian, you don’t understand, you have to leave right now.”  
 **Marian:** “Oh, I’m not going anywhere until I have the Prince under my control. _(Tugs at Isabella’s sheet.)_ Now will you get dressed and help me find him?”  
 **Prince John:** _(From an antechamber:)_ “Oh I don’t that’ll be necessary _(Enters the room brandishing a sword and looks pointedly at Isabella:)_ on either count. _(To Marian:)_ Well, if it isn’t the Nightwatchman.”  
 **Marian:** _(Defiantly:)_ “You will never be King. Not after we tell everyone about your plot to kill your brother!”  
 **Prince John:** _(Sneers:)_ “Do you really think the people will believe your word over mine? The word of a woman, an outlaw at that?”  
 **Marian:** “The nobles believed the Queen when she named Clarke as the King’s rightful successor, didn’t they?”  
 **Prince John:** _(Outraged:)_ “Even if they did, that little problem is also soon to be remedied. _(Notices Isabella reaching for her clothes:)_ I don’t remember telling you to cover up, Sheriff.”  
 _(Isabella sits, her eyes averted as Marian rallies against the Prince.)  
_ **Marian:** “What have you done with her?”  
 **Prince John:** _(Raising a brow:)_ “While my claim to the throne may not hold as much weight as it used to, my money still does. At this very moment I have a bounty hunter searching for my dear niece who will bring her to me so that she can be properly cared for. So, _(Raising his sword to Marian’s throat:)_ seeing as you know far too much about my plans I cannot let you live.”  
 **Isabella:** “My lord-”  
 **Prince John:** _(Continuing:)_ “But… given the fact that Robin Hood will not be coming to save you, I see no reason as to why your execution can’t wait until the Sheriff and I have further _hammered_ out the terms of our new partnership. _(Grins:)_ Guards! _(Immediately, men from the Prince’s own guard burst into the room from a second antechamber. To Marian:)_ I always use protection, especially during sex. _(To the guards:)_ Take this traitor to the dungeons. _(Turning back toward Isabella:)_ The Sheriff and I have so much more to discuss. _(Marian and Isabella exchange glances as the guards pull Marian out of the room.)_ Now, my dear Sheriff. _(Gently tugs the sheet from Isabella’s grasp.)_ Where were we?”

**Powis Castle. Wales.**  
 _(Clarke, her hands tied behind her back and hood over her head, is being guided into a room.)_  
 **Roan:** “The Princess, as promised.”  
 _(Roan halts Clarke’s progress and pushes her to her knees. As Roan removes her hood the brightness of the room temporarily disorients Clarke. As her eyes adjust however, she see’s Lexa rising from her throne, flanked on either side by Titus and Indra.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Gently:)_ “Hello, Clarke. _(Clarke’s eyes widen as the Commander steps down from her dais and approaches. To Roan:)_ The deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed.”  
 **Roan:** “She didn’t come easy.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Looking down at Clarke:)_ “I expect not.”  
 **Roan:** “Besides, I had two deals on the table. Prince John’s certainly paid better. _(Lexa lifts a brow:)_ But fortunately, I chose more wisely. _(Shrugs:)_ I’ve done my part. Now do yours, lift my banishment.“  
 **Lexa:** _(Considers him a moment:)_ "I’ll honour our deal when it suits me. _(To her guards:)_ Lock Prince Roan away.”

_(Clarke turns to watch Roan’s reaction to being betrayed by Lexa as the guards escort him away.)_  
 **Titus:** _(From the dais:)_ “What about the Princess?”  
 **Lexa:** _(With a sweep of her hands:)_ “Leave us. _(Titus looks to Indra who smirks but does as ordered. Titus moves to follow her out of the room but at the last moment turns to look at the Commander.)_ You heard me. _(Titus reluctantly turns and leaves the room. To her guards:)_ Help her up. _(The guards move forward and help Clarke to her feet. Stepping forward to remove Clarke’s gag. Gently:)_ I’m sorry, but it had to be this way. I had to be sure the Princess didn’t fall into the hands of my enemies. War is brewing, Clarke. I need you.”  
 _(Clarke lurches forward and spits in the Commander’s face. The guards spring forward and pull Clarke bodily from the room as she screams at Lexa.)_  
 **Clarke:** _(While being dragged away, enraged:)_ “You bitch! You wanted me? You’ve got me, I’ll kill you! Arggh!”  
 _(Lexa slowly wipes the spit from her face, turns and walks out onto her balcony where she surveys Powis and all that lays within her.)_

**Sherwood Forest. A few minutes’ ride outside Nettlestone.  
** _(Robin stops his horse and the gang gather together.)  
_ **Much:** “To the camp?”  
 **Allan:** “There’s no time. Listen, there’s something I haven’t told you.”  
 **Robin:** “What?”  
 **Allan:** “Marian’s gone to the castle to stop Prince John.”  
 **Robin:** “What?!”   
**Allan:** “She wanted to save the King, she couldn’t find you and so she tried to kill the Sheriff and got caught. Long story short, I saved her, we rode back here and when I told her to stay far away from the mercenaries and she rode off towards the castle.”   
_(Robin turns his head away in exasperation. The gang all look to Robin.)_  
 **Robin:** “Allan’s right. We haven’t got time. We go to the castle. Now! _(Allan clicks to his horse and the gang ride off. Robin waits to go last.)_ I’m coming, my love. I’m coming.” _(Robin gallops after the gang.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
